


Timelines

by ConstancePenman



Series: Apostates Anonymous [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Red vs. Blue
Genre: And dont judge my fucked up timelines, Grif is an apostate, No one can convince me otherwise, dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif wasn't sure how old he was when he realized he was a mage, but he had a few milestones to go off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines

Grif was seven when he realized he could move dirt without touching it.

It was a small thing. At first he thought he was just breathing on it, so he kept doing it to make sure this wasn't a fluke. He moved larger amounts from farther away, he lifted a rock into the air. 

Grif was eight when he realized that telekinesis was not a thing, and that even if it were a thing, it was not his thing. 

He could only move dirt, and only for a bit before he grew too tired. Telekinesis was a myth, a fake to pretend that people could move things without being mages, without being taken by templars.

Grif was nine when he realized that magic tricks were fine, it was magic that was a problem.

He showed his mom the rock trick, because she was the smartest person in the world and if he trusted anyone not to lie to him, it was her.

She screamed at his spinning rock, and he quickly laughed, saying that there was a string. She tried to laugh it off too, but she was too angry. 

"Never do that again," she said. "They might think you're a mage."

Grif was nine when he realized he could not trust his mom not to turn him in to the templars. 

He was ten when he decided that Kaikaina could not know.

Their mother was gone. He knew that now that he would have to raise his little sister, she could never know about his magic tricks. She would be in danger for concealing an apostate, if not placed under suspicion herself. 

Kai was nineteen when she was trapped under the ice for three hours and came out alive, perfectly okay, and pregnant.

Grif laughed hysterically and wondered if she wasn't magical too. He asked, jokingly, without removing that "too." He stopped laughing. 

Kai didn't.

She didn't keep the baby. She was too young, and midwives were expensive. She asked Grif if he could get rid of it with his dirt voodoo. 

Grif was twenty-five when he realized that Kai knew, and would keep his secret without the lie of strings.

Grif's timeline went to hell when he heard about the mage uprisings, about Kirkwall, about the oncoming war the Inquisition was desperate to stop. It was unrecognizable when he heard they were recruiting non-aligned people to join a pointless war seemingly designed to distract the public from the actual problems. It disappeared completely when he heard the amount of money they were giving to participants.

Kaikaina was twenty-three when her brother joined the war, promising her sufficient money to take care of herself in these difficult times when what she really wanted him to promise her was that the mysterious "Command," whoever they were, wouldn't catch him.

They both knew that that was the one thing he couldn't promise.

He left anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of this eventually. I have a few ideas of what could happen once in the war... Let me know if anyone would read that. I just really wanted a Red vs Blue/Dragon Age crossover. The DA peeps probably won't show up though. I just love how the sim soldiers fit into this universe.
> 
> Grif is a primal mage, just so you know. Kaikaina's a rogue.


End file.
